fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinco de Mayo
Cinco de Mayo is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. When the player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, Maggie makes her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! (Rank 6) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 21) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 11) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 61) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 36) *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! (Rank 6) *Papa's Scooperia To Go! (Rank 16) Achievements such as "Food Fiesta", "Cinco Celebration", or "Desayuno de Mayo" are earned when all of the Cinco de Mayo exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in maracas to the restaurant to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Austin *Cecilia *Clair *Cletus *Connor *Deano *Franco *Georgito *Gino Romano *Hacky Zak *Ivy *Kenji *Maggie (Unlocked) *Matt *Mitch *Nick *Ninjoy *Olga *Papa Louie *Peggy *Radlynn *Rhonda *Rico *Ripley *Sasha *Shannon *Skip *Taylor *Timm *Tohru *Vicky *Vincent Cinco de Mayo Cupcake Liners *Red and Green Swirls *Green with White Triangles *Red, Yellow, and Green Wavy Lines *Red Chili Peppers Cinco de Mayo-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cheeseria *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 6) *Tortilla (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Oaxaca Cheese (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 7) *Guacamole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Horchata Cake (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 21) *Sombrero (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 21) *Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Cinco Swirls (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 22) *Churros (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) *Candy Cactus (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 23) Papa's Sushiria *Chorizo (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 11) *Tortilla (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 12) *Chipotle Cheddar (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) *Horchata Tea (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 13) *Recado Rojo (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cinco de Mayo) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Guava Rolls (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 61) *Cocoa Chipotle Syrup (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 62) *Cinco Swirls (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 63) *Horchata (Unlocked with Rhonda on Rank 64) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Tostada (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 36) *Salsa (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) - SA *Chorizo (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) *Avocado (Unlocked with Shannon on Rank 38) Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Bolillo Bun (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 6) *Mango de Mayo (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 7) *Enchilada Sauce (Unlocked with Vincent on Rank 8) *Cancha Corn (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 9) *Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 10) Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Chamoyada Ice Cream (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 16) *Cinco Swirls (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Churro (Unlocked with Rhonda at Rank 17) *Champurrado Syrup (Unlocked with Skip at Rank 18) *Capirotada Blend (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 19) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Guava Rolls (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 61) *Cajeta Syrup (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 62) *Cinco Swirls (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 63) *Horchata (Unlocked with Rhonda on Rank 64) Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 6) *Black Beans (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 6) *Tortilla (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Oaxaca Cheese (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 7) *Guacamole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Trivia *Cinco de Mayo is the Spanish term for "fifth of May." **On this day in 1862, the Mexican army overcame all odds and defeated the French forces at the Battle of Puebla. This should not be confused with Mexico's Independence day (September 16), nor is a national holiday in Mexico itself. (it is celebrated voluntarily). However, in the United States, Cinco de Mayo is a day to honor Mexican heritage and pride. *The theme icons for this holiday are (frequently), (Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!) and (Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! and Papa's Cheeseria To Go!). *Both Papa's Taco Mia!'s and Papa's Hot Doggeria's workers favor this holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Both Taco Mia workers favor this holiday in Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, and Papa's Scooperia To Go! Gallery Cinco de Mayo-logo.png Cincodemayo.jpg|Mitch and Maggie in the Cinco de Mayo picture Cinco de Mayo cheeseria.png|A sandwich with all the ingredients in Cheeseria Screenshot 2016-12-20 at 6.59.21 PM - Edited.png|Sushi with Cinco de Mayo-themed wrap, fillings, and toppings with Horchata Tea 3F7DF673-BE5B-4AE3-9C30-0DCC1FE765F7.png|Pecan French Toast with all Cinco De Mayo toppings in Pancakeria HD Pizza - Cinco De Mayo.PNG|A pizza with all of the ingredients in Pizzeria HD. Cincodeonion sm.jpg|Cinco de Mayo reference during the Onionfest. Locations during Cinco de Mayo PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Cinco de Mayo.png|Tastyville during Cinco de Mayo. Maple Mountain - Cinco de Mayo.png|Maple Mountain during Cinco de Mayo. Griller Stadium during Cinco de Mayo.PNG|Griller Stadium during Cinco de Mayo. Frost Field Cinco.png|Frostfield during Cinco de Mayo. Toastwood-Cinco de Mayo.png|Toastwood during Cinco de Mayo. Sakur Bay Cinco.png|Sakura Bay during Cinco de Mayo. Oniontown during Cinco de Mayo.PNG|Oniontown during Cinco de Mayo. es:Cinco De Mayo pl:Cinco de Mayo Category:Holidays Category:May Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go!